ternyata
by carlos lucis noctis
Summary: langsung baca ja!


Ini.. kedua kali aku bikin fanfic jadi mohon bantuannya!

Disclaimer: bleach punya kubo-sensei!

Judul: ternyata. . . .

Don't like don't read!

Vaizard muncul memberi bantuan pada gotei 13 yang terdesak di fake kura-kura(?) salah, maksudnya karakura! Dan menghadapi aizen!

"jadi, seluruh vaizard berkumpul hanya untuk menghadapi-ku di sini? Sungguh bahlul!" kata aizen.

"diam kamu hollow superman, lagian aku disini bukan hanya untuk berantem dengan-mu kok." Ujar shinji hirako si vokalis teamlo.

"jadi apa?" tanya aizen.

"kamu punya hutang, sejumlah 500 rupiah…..! hayoo! Cepat bayar!" jawab shinji.

"glek! Aku.. gak punya uang segitu…. Lain kali aja ya…."

"bodoh! Harus berapa abad gue tunggu lo bayar hutang! Lagian uang di dompet-mu berapa sekarang?" tanya shinji.

"20 ribu rupiah…." Jawab aizen.

"hoh… ya dah lain kali ja"

"betapa bodohnya 2 orang ini…. Kenapa di soul society-ku, hidup orang tolol seperti mereka ya?" komandan yamamoto terheran-heran.

"sebaiknya jangan anda pikirkan, nanti anda botak komandan…." Ujar chojiro wakap divisi 1.

"hmm….. selain kamu ada si 4 mata,monyet,bintang laut,muka kurus,perut buncit berlebihan,cebol hijau,dan si cakep kensei…. Yaya… demi mengalahkan-ku kamu membawa badut-badut mu ya? Ternyata kalian gerombolan pengecut!" kata aizen menghina para vaizard.

"APA LOE BILANG! DASAR HOLLOW MANIAK SUPARMAN!" teriak serentak para vaizard.

"ihh…. Jijay bener aku di bilang cakep sama si lekong hollow suparman" tambah kensei mengejek.

"yaya… para kumpulan paduan suara mengejek-mu tuan suparman. Jadi apakah kamu tinggal diam saja?" tanya gin yang ikut mengejek aizen.

"diam! Kamu sama saja gin!" bentak aizen.

"hahahahahahahah! Selain maniak superman, aku liat di komik bleach nomor berapa gitu… kamu berubah jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik… bwahaahahahah!" tousen si buta dari jenggot yamamoto ikut mengejek aizen.

"HOI! AUTHOR! AKU GAK SUDI SI BUTA ITU DARI JENGGOT-KU! SEGERA RALAT TULISANMU NANTI DILIAT SAMA READERS!" teriak yamamoto ke author

Tapi author gak menganggap ucapan yamamoto.

"TOUSEN!" geram aizen pada manusia buta itu.

"kalian terpecah belah hei, 3 mas ketir?" tanya shinji.

"lebih baik cepat bertarung hei, vokalis teamlo!" jawab aizen

Kedua-nya saling bertatapan mata serius. Seakan mau mulai bertarung. Dan…

"suit! Suit! Mesra nih ye… tatapan mata berduaan~ suit!suit!" ujar tousen menggoda kedua-nya

"TOUSEN!" geram aizen-shinji bersamaan pada makhluk buta itu.

"cih, konyol" lisa langsung mencabut pedangnya. Dan menuju aizen, diikuti para vaizard di belakang

Gin dan tousen juga ikut mencabut pedangnya, dan berusaha melindungi aizen dari amukan massa.

Tousen berhadapan dengan hachi,rose,love,dan kensei. Dan gin berhadapan dengan lisa,mashiro,dan si monyet eh! Maksudku hiyori!. Sedangkan aizen vs shinji.

"hei! Siapakah nama asli si buta dari gua hantu!" tanya lisa kepada gin.

"AIZEN SOSUKE!" gin langsung menjawab.

"! Gin, lagi-lagi kamu!" geram aizen pada si justin bieber.

"salah! Yang benar genryusai yamamoto!" bantah lisa.

"LISA!" teriak yama gak terima.

Saat gin lengah ketika di beri pertanyaan oleh lisa, mashiro menendang anu-nya gin. Dengan tendangan super, dan hiyori menampar muka gin dengan sandal, dan lisa langsung men-smack down gin.

"GIN!" teriak tousen.

Seketika tousen berteriak, kensei langsung menggebuk wajah tousen tanpa ampun. Rose,love,dan hachi langsung menuju aizen untuk membasmi-nya.

"KITA HAJAR WAJAH BLOON-NYA!" teriak hachi semangat

"BANKAI!" serentak love dan rose menggunakan bankai.

Saat ketiga-nya mendekati aizen, aizen langsung mengayunkan sekali pedang-nya. Ketiga-nya terkena serangan aizen, hachi kehilangan tangan kanan-nya, rose dan love kembali seperti semula dari wujud bankai. Dan ketiga-nya terjatuh dari medan perang. Melihat ketiga kawan-nya tumbang, kini giliran kensei yang marah menggunakan bankai Dan menuju aizen, sayangnya aizen sudah dibelakang kensei dan menusuk kensei berkali-kali seperti menusuk sate ayam. Lisa dan mashiro ngamuk melihat idola-nya di vaizard tumbang yaitu kensei, dan tanpa pikir panjang lisa dan mashiro menuju aizen untuk membunuh aizen, akan tetapi lisa dan mashiro langsung tumbang karna kedua-nya terkena hipnotis aizen. Dan terluka parah di bacok aizen.

"LISA!,MASHIRO!,KENSEI!,AKU CAPEK NYEBUTIN YANG LAIN JADI, LANGSUNG SAJA , SEMUANYA! Teriak shinji histeris.

"aizen! Kau. . . . . ." geram hiyori pada aizen.

"kenapa? Kalau kau marah. Ke sini-lah lawan aku dan mati." Kata aizen.

"baiklah!" hiyori menyetujui-nya.

"jangan! Hiyori! Dia berbahaya seperti kucing garong! Kau sendiri lihat-kan caranya membasmi teman-temanmu!" shinji berusaha menahan hiyori.

"kalian bicara apa? Kalian Cuma berdua saja… jadi segera-lah datang dan mati…." Ujar aizen.

"diam kau aizen!" bantah shinji.

"aku tahu, kapten hirako. . . . . . kenapa kamu berusaha menahan hiyori. Karna dulu, kamu dan hiyori telah merekam video mesum dan sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rahasia. . . . . . " kata aizen.

"APUA!" komandan yama histeris pingsan.

Mata para vaizard yang tumbang tadi, langsung copot tak percaya dengar hal itu.

"jangan hiyori! Dia berusaha memprovokasi kita dengan cerita SOTAKNYA!" shinji masih berusaha menahan hiyori.

Plak! Hiyori langsung menampar shinji pake sepatu sepak bola. Dan melesat menuju aizen, dengan tujuan membunuh aizen.

"diam! Shinji aku punya rencana sendiri!" teriak hiyori.

Hiyori yang semakin dekat aizen. dengan sepatu di tangan kanan dan zanpakutou di tangan kiri. Bersiap tuk menyiksa muka monyong -tiba gin muncul dari reruntuhan dan memanjangkan zanpakutounya untuk menyerang hiyori.

"memanjanglah! Shinshou!"

Shinshou yang memanjang menuju bagian perut hiyori, dan siap untuk menebas. Dan… ternyata…

TRANG! SILAU MEN! (efek suara tebasan) pedang gin patah ketika mengenai perut hiyori.

"WHATS! #%$^(&)_)0_0""$E%" gin ngomong gajelas.

"bagaimana bisa!" aizen melotot dengan muka monyong.

"hheheehee. . . . . . . 'kan sudah kubilang kalo aku punya rencana sendiri. . . . . . ." hiyori tersenyum ala gin.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa!" shinji bertanya-tanya.

"bagaimana bisa? Ya iyalah bisa! Gue kan masang besi di perut gue! Soalnya aku baca di bleach, di nomor berapa gitu. . . . . . aku lupa. Yang jelas si bir ini nebas perut-ku dan gue tak berdaya! Makanya telah kupasang besi! Muhaahahahahahahh!" hiyori tertawa kencang.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SHOCK!" gin shock dan kalah karna sekali lagi, mukanya ditampar hiyori pake pot bunga.

"dan sekarang. . . . . . . . AKU HAJAR SI HOLLOW KUPU-KUPU ALAY!" teriak hiyori.

Dengan membabi buta, hiyori menghajar aizen dengan napsu. Babinya memang buta sekali. . . . . . . .

Dengan demikian pihak aizen KO dan pemenangnya vaizard. Happy ending buat vaizard. Tapi tidak bagi gin dan yamamoto.

FIN~END~TAMAT

Hehehe ini fanfic kedua-ku… dan baru diterbitkan karna ada halangan. Oleh karna itu mohon bantuannya dan tolong di review!


End file.
